Kupiec wenecki/Akt V
}} Scena pierwsza. Belmont. Aleja przed pałacem Porcyi. LORENCO i JESSYKA. LORENCO. :Jak śliczny księżyc! W takąto noc jasną, :Gdy luby wietrzyk zlekka liść całował, :Nie czyniąc szumu, w takąto noc pewnie :Troilus niegdyś stał na murach Troi, :I duszę swoją w westchnieniach posyłał :Ku obozowi Greków, gdzie Kressyda :We śnie leżała. JESSYKA. :W takąto noc Tisbe :Lękliwą stopą otrząsała rosę; :I cień lwe widząc miasto lwa samego, :Z trwogą pierzchała. LORENCO. :W takąto noc ongi :Stała Dydona na dzikiem wybrzeżu, :Z gałązką w ręku i znak nią dawała :Ulubieńcowi, aby wrócił nazad :Do Kartaginy. JESSYKA. :W taką noc także :Medea rwała czarodziejskie zioła, :Które staremu Ezonowi miały :Przywrócić młodość. LORENCO :W takąto noc uszła :Jessyka z domu bogatego żyda, :I z jednym chłystkiem umknęła z Wenecyi Aż ''tu do Belmont. '''JESSYKA' :W takąto noc młody, :Czuły Lorenco przysięgał jej miłość, :I podszedł proste jej serce mnogiemi :Zapewnieniami, z których ani jedno :Nie było szczerem. LORENCO :W takąto noc młoda, :Śliczna Jessyka małe nic dobrego, :Rzucała potwarz na swego kochanka, :Który jej jednak potwarz tę przebaczył. JESSYKA :Radabym z tobą tak całą noc gwarzyć, :Gdyby nikt naszej nie przerwał swobody, :Ale, czy słyszysz? ktoś tu idzie. Wchodzi STEFANO. LORENCO :Któżto.śmie mieszać spokój tej późnej godziny? STEFANO :Swój. LORENCO :Swój ? co za swój ? jak się zowiesz, swoju? STEFANO :Zwę się STEFANO i przychodzę z wieścią, :Że nasza pani powraca do Belmont :Przededniem jeszcze. Co chwila przystaje :Przy świętych krzyżach, klęka i zanosi :Modły o szczęście w swym świeżo zawartym :Małżeńskim związku. LORENCO :Czy z nią kto przyjeżdża? STEFANO :Jej panna tylko i jakiś tam święty. :Ale powiedzcie mi, czy nasz pan wrócił? LORENCO :Nie wrócił i nic o nim nie słyszałem. :Dalej Jessyko, trzeba nam się zająć :Przygotowaniem do uroczystego :Przyjęcia pani tego domu. Idźmy. Wchodzi LANCELOT. LANCELOT :Hola! hej! hop! hop! holala! LORENCO :Któżto tak wrzeszczy? LANCELOT :Hola! Nic widzieliście gdzie pana Lorenca i pani Lorencowej! Holala! LORENCO :Nie holuj tak, krzykało; jestem tu. LANCELOT :Hola! gdzie? gdzie? LORENCO :Tu. LANCELOT :Powiedzcie mu, że sztofada przyszła od naszego pana, z pełną torbą nowin. Nasz pan będzie tu równo ze dniem. Wychodzi. LORENCO :Pójdź, luba, w domu czekać na nich będziem. :Ale dlaczegożby koniecznie w domu? :Mości Stefano, proszę cię, idź służbie :Oznajmić blizki przyjazd naszej pani :I muzykantom każ tu przyjść. Wychodzi Stefano. :Jak wdzięcznie :Na tym pagórku śpi światło miesiąca! :Siądźmy tu sobie i niech wdzięk muzyki :Płynie nam w ucho: noc i nocna cisza :Godzą się z słodkim urokiem harmonii. :Usiądź, Jessyko; patrz, jak przestwór nieba :Gęsto w złociste gwiazdki jest utkany, :A każdy krążek z tych, które tam widzisz, :Bieg odbywając, dołącza pieśń swoją :Do chóru jasnookich cherubinów. :Tak są harmonii pełne czyste duchy: :Tylko my, których duch jest powinięty :W skorupę prochu, słyszeć jej nie możem. Wchodzą muzykanci. :Zbliżcie się! zbudźcie śpiewnym hymnem Dyanę, :Wyślijcie naprzód na spotkanie pani :Echo najbardziej melodyjnych tonów :I przyciągnijcie ją nimi do domu. Muzyka. JESSYKA. :Ilekroć słodką muzykę usłyszę, :Rzewnie mi jakoś. LORENCO :Bo władze twej duszy :Są, widać, wtedy pilnie natężone. :Popatrz na dziką i swawolną trzodę :Albo na stado młodych bystrych źrebców; :Brykają one, beczą i rżą głośno, :Bo to w naturze jest ich krwi gorącej; :Lecz niechno trąbka przypadkowo zabrzmi, :Lub jakikolwiek muzykalny odgłos :Słuch ich uderzy, zobaczysz, jak nagle :Wszystkie przystaną, jak się ich figlarne :Oko zaduma, pod wpływem czarownej :Potęgi dźwięków. :Stądto poeci mówią, że Orfeusz :Pociągał drzewa, kamieni i fale; :Bo niema rzeczy tak martwej, tak twarde] :I tak burzliwej, żeby jej natury :Muzyka zmienić chwilowo nic mogła. :Człowiek, harmonii nie mający w sobie, :Którego współdźwięk tonów nic porusza, :Zdolny jest zdradzić cię, oszukać, złupić. :Umysł u niego ciężki jak mgła nocna, :A serce czarne jak Ereb. Nie ufaj :Nikomu z takich. — Słuchajmy muzyki. PORCYA i NERYSSA ukazują się w oddaleniu. PORCYA :Owo światełko gore w mojej sali; :Jak się daleko promieni, choć małe! :Tak świeci dobry czyn w świecie zepsutym. NERYSSA :Nie widziałyśmy wprzód tego światełka, :Gdy miesiąc świecił. PORCYA :Tak zwykle blask większy :Zaciera mniejszy. Namiestnik jaśnieje :Jak król, dopóki król się nie ukaże; :Wtedy ubywa mu okazałości, :Jak strumieniowi, gdy z wyżyny spływa :W wielkie wód łoże. Muzyka! Czy słyszysz? NERYSSA :To nasza, pani, domowa kapela. PORCYA :Nic nie jest pięknem bezwzględnie, jak widzę :Milej mi ona brzmi teraz niż za dnia. NERYSSA :Cisza to, pani, dodaje jej wdzięku. PORCYA :Wrona tak dobrze śpiewa jak skowronek, :Kiedy się na nich nie zważa; i sądzę, :Że gdyby słowik w dzień śpiewał, gdy wszystkie :Gęsi gęgają, nie większą od szpaka :Pewnieby wtedy miał sławę śpiewaka. :Ilużto rzeczom czas tylko stosowny :Nadaje wziętość i przymiot szacowny! :Ale pst! Luna śni przy Endymionie, :I nie radaby zostać przebudzoną. Muzyka milknie. LORENCO :Jeśli mię wszystko na świecie nie zwodzi, :Głos to signory Porcyi. PORCYA :Ten poczciwiec :Zna mię po głosie, jak ślepy kukawkę. LORENCO :Witajże, witaj nam, łaskawa pani! PORCYA :Namodliłyśmy się za naszych mężów, :Mości Lorenco, i mamy nadzieję, :Że nasze modły były skutecznemi. :Czy już wrócili? LORENCO :Dotychczas nie jeszcze, :Ale posłaniec przybył z oznajmieniem, :Że wkrótce będą. PORCYA :Nerysso, idź moim :Ludziom zalecić, aby nie dawali :Po niczem zgoła poznać, żeśmy z domu :Się oddalały. — Lorenco, Jessyko, :Proszę was także zachować milczenie. Słychać trąbkę. LORENCO :Mąż pani jedzie, słyszę odgłos trąbki. :Umiemy trzymać język za zębami: :Nie bój się, pani. PORCYA :Noc ta zdaje mi się :Dniem, tylko bladym i zamglonym: jestto :Jakby dzień, w którym słońce jest zakryte. BASSANIO, ANTONIO i GRACYANO wchodzą ze swymi orszakami. BASSANIO :Z antypodami byśmy jednocześnie :Mieli dzień, gdybyś ty świeciła wtedy, :Gdy słońce znika. PORCYA :Niechbym nie świeciła, :A w czynach moich nie bała się światła! :Witaj z powrotem, mój małżonku! BASSANIO. :Witaj :Najukochańsza! Oto mój przyjaciel: :Ten sam Antonio, któremu tak wiele :Obowiązany jestem. PORCYA :Powinienbyś :Obowiązany mu być nieskończenie; :Bo on za ciebie przyjął, jak słyszałam, :Zobowiązania bardzo wielkie. ANTONIO :Które :Spełna zostały mu skompenzowane. PORCYA :Panie Antonio, jesteś w naszym domu, :Zaprawdę, nader pożądanym gościem; :Czyny pokażą to lepiej niż słowa: :Dlatego skracam tę ustną serdeczność. GRACYANO do NERYSSY. :Przysięgam na ten księżyc, żem niewinny, :Jak żyw tu stoję; dałem go, kochanko, :Dependentowi tego adwokata. :Niechby ten młokos eunuchem został, :Gdy tak się zżymasz o to, że go dostał. PORCYA :Jakto? Już kłótnia? O cóżto rzecz idzie? GRACYANO :O złote kółko, o bzdurny pierścionek, :Który mi dała; na którym był napis :Tak dobry dla mnie, jak kogoś drugiego, :Madrygał: "Kochaj mnie i nie opuszczaj!" NERYSSA :Nie idzie tu o napis, ni o wartość: :Przysiągłeś waćpan, gdym ci go dawała, :Że go do śmierci nosić nie przestaniesz, :Że go ze sobą zabierzesz do grobu; :Jeśli nie przez wzgląd na mnie, to przynajmniej :Przez wzgląd na swoje ogniste przysięgi, :Trzeba ci było lepiej go szanować. :Dependentowi! Wiem aż nadto dobrze, :Że ten dependent, coś mu go dał waćpan, :Nigdy nie będzie miał na brodzie włosów. GRACYANO :Będzie miał, skoro do lat męskich dojdzie NERYSSA :Jeśli kobieta dojdzie do lat męskich. GRACYANO :Na honor, dałem go młodemu chłopcu, :Niedorostkowi, smarkaczowi, właśnie :Twojego wzrostu, chłopcu adwokata. :Ten chłystek tak się go naparł w nagrodę, :Że niepodobna mu było odmówić. PORCYA :Żleś waćpan zrobił, szczerze wyznać muszę, :Żeś się tak płocho rozłączył z najpierwszvm :Darem twej żony; z upominkiem, który :Ślub na twym palcu umieścił, a wiara :Powinna była doń przykuć na zawsze. :I jam mężowi memu dała pierścień, :I odebrałam od niego przysięgę, :Że się z nim nigdy nie rozstanie. Jakoż, :Tu wobec niego śmiało mogę ręczyć, :Żeby go nie zdjął, ani spuścił z palca, :Za wszystkie skarby świata. W rzeczy samej, :Mości Gracyano, dałeś swojej żonie :Powód do żalu bardzo wielki. Gdyby :Mnie to spotkało, tobym oszalała. BASSANIO '''do siebie. :Gotówbym sobie urżnąć lewą rękę, :I przysiądz, żem ten pierścień w walce stracił. '''GRACYANO :Signor Bassanio darował swój pierścień :Adwokatowi, który o takowy :Prosił go i w istocie nań zasłużył; :A jego piszczyk, dependent, za swoją :Pracę w pisaniu, zażądał mojego; :Tak zaś pryncypał, jak jego subaltern, :Nie chcieli przyjąć niczego innego :W dank swoich usług jak te dwa pierścionki. PORCYA :Jakiżto pierścień dałeś mu, mój mężu? :Przecież nie tamten, coś go miał odemnie? BASSANIO :Gdybym mógł kłamstwo dodawać do winy, :Tobyrn zaprzeczył temu; ale sama :Widzisz, o pani, brak tego pierścienia :Na moim palcu. PORCYA :Taki sam brak wiary :Jest w twojem sercu fałszywem. Na honor! :Nie prędzej usta me dotkną się twoich, :Aż znów ten pierścień zobaczę. NERYSSA do GRACYANA :I twoje :Moich nie prędzej, aż mój ujrzę znowu. BASSANIO :Najdroższa żono! Porcyo ukochana! :Gdybyś wiedziała, komum dał ten pierścień, :Gdybyś zważyła, za com dał ten pierścień, :Znała żal, jakim czuł dając ten pierścień, :Gdy nic nie chciano wziąć tylko ten pierścień: :Zmiękłby niechybnie hart twojego gniewu. PORCYA :A gdybyś waćpan był cenił ten pierścień, :I tę, coc dała ten pierścień, i własny :Honor swój, z którym był w związku ten pierścień, :Nie byłby był z twych rąk wyszedł ten pierścień. :Któż mógł być tyle niewyrozumiałym, :Niedelikatnym, iżby go koniecznie :Był żądał, gdybyś pan trochę żarliwiej, :Stanowczej stanął był w jego obronie, :Mieniąc go świętą pamiątką? Neryssa :Mię naprowadza, co mam o tem sądzić: :O śmierć mię to przyprawi, bo niechybnie :Pierścień ten dostał się do rąk kobiety. BASSANIO :Na honor, pani, na zbawienie duszy! :Ręczę ci, że go nie dałem kobiecie, :Ale pewnemu doktorowi prawa, :Który ofiarowany mu przezemnie :Dar trzech tysięcy dukatów odrzucił :I pragnął tylko dotrzymać ten pierścień. :Odmówiłem mu tego i ścierpiałem, :Że się oddalił niezadowolony, :On, co ocalił dni drogiemu memu :Przyjacielowi. Cóż ci powiem, pani? :Zmuszony byłem mu go posłać: grzeczność, :A nawet sam wstyd mi to nakazywał; :Honor mój nie mógł spokojnie znieść tego, :Aby go taka plamiła niewdzięczność: :Przebacz mi przeto, najdroższa małżonko! :Bo na te święte tam na niebie światła :Klnę się, ze gdybyś tam była obecną, :Byłabyś była sama mi kazała :Dać go zacnemu temu doktorowi. PORCYA :Strzeżże się waćpan, by zacny ten doktor :Nigdy do mego domu nie zawitał. :Ponieważ bowiem posiada ów klejnot, :Który lubiłam i który pan gwoli :Miłości mojej przysiągłeś zachować, :Gotowam także być szczodrą dla niego; :Gotowam dać mu wszystko, co posiadam, :A nawet udział w prawach mego męża; :Że go zaś ujrzę, tego jestem pewną, :Nie spędźże waćpan ani jednej nocy :Za domem, czuwaj, pilnuj mię jak Argus: :Bo skoro tego zaniedbasz uczynić, :Skoro mię samą zostawisz, na honor, :Którym dotychczas jeszcze się poszczycam, :Zacny ów doktor spocznie w mych objęciach. NERYSSA do GRACYANA. :A w mych dependent: bacz więc, jak dalece :Masz mię na własnej zostawić opiece. GRACYANO :Nie daj mi jeno zejść się z tą figurą, :Bobym mu zgnieść mógł dependenckie pióro. ANTONIO :Jam jest nieszczęsnym powodem tych waśni. PORCYA :Niech cię to, panie, bynajmniej nie martwi: :Jesteś dlatego miłym gościem. BASSANIO. :Przebacz, :Przebacz mi, Porcyo, ten błąd z konieczności; :Wobec zebranych tu przyjaciół naszych :Przysięgam na te twoje śliczne oczy, :W których mój obraz widzę.. :. PORCYA. '''Zważcie tylko: :On w moich oczach widzi się dwoiście, :W każden raz: tak więc bierzesz pan za świadka :Swych zobowiązań swoje ja dwoiste. :To mi przysięga wiarogodna! '''BASSANIO :Ależ :Chciej mię wysłuchać: przebacz mi tę winę, :A na mą duszę! nigdy od tej pory :Uczynionego ci nie złamię ślubu. ANTONIO :Dałem był pierwej ciało moje w zakład :Za niego. Gdyby nie ten zacny człowiek, :Któremu mąż twój, pani, dał ów pierścień, :Byłoby po niem było; daję teraz :Duszę mą w zakład i ręczę, Że odtąd :Nigdy małżonek twój nie złamie wiary :Z rozmysłem. PORCYA :Skoro pan za niego ręczysz, :To chciejże mu dać ten, razem z przestrogą, :Aby go lepiej szanował niż pierwszy. ANTONIO :Bassanio, przysiąż szanować ten pierścień. BASSANIO. :Na Boga! ten sam dałem doktorowi. PORCYA :A on mnie: przebacz, kochany Bassanio, :Za tento pierścień miał ze mną ów doktor :Słodkie sam na sam. NERYSSA :Przebacz mi podobnież, :Luby Gracyano, bo za ten tu spędził :Przeszłą noc ze mną ów smarkacz dependent. GRACYANO :To coś wygląda jak szarwarkowanie :Wśród lata, kiedy drogi w dobrym stanie. :Cóż to ? na pierwszy wstęp w hymenu progi :Niezasłużenie przypięto nam rogi? PORCYA. :Mów waćpan skromniej. — Wszyscyście zdumieni. :Oto list, panie mężu: w wolnym czasie :Przejrzyj go, jest on z Padwy, od Bellarya: :Znajdziesz w nim, że doktorem była Porcya, :A dependentem Neryssa. Lorenco :Może zaświadczyć, żeśmy zaraz po was :Stąd wyjechały i wróciły nazad :Przed chwilą: jeszcze mię dom mój nie widział :Panie Antonio, mam dla ciebie lepszą, :Niż się spodziewasz, wiadomość w zapasie: :Dowiesz się z tego listu, ze trzy twoje :Galery naglę wpłynęły do portu, :Obładowane bogatym pakunkiem: :Nie powiem, panie, jakim trafem list ten :Doszedł do moich rąk. ANTONIO. :Niemieję. BASSANIO. :Tyżeś :Była doktorem i jam cię nie poznał? GRACYANO. :Tyżeśto była tym piszczykiem, który :Ma mi przyprawić rogi? NERYSSA. :Nie inaczej; :Który jednakże tego nie uczyni, :Aż wtedy, kiedy dojdzie do lat męskich. BASSANIO. :Musisz mi swoje otworzyć objęcia, :Piękny doktorze, a gdy wyjdę z domu, :Wolno ci miewać sam na sam z ''mą żoną. '''ANTONIO'. :Tyś mię, o pani, obdarzyła życiem, :A teraz darzysz tem, z czego żyć mogę; :Bo wyczytuję tu z wszelką pewnością, :Że moje statki przybyły szczęśliwie :I stoją w porcie. PORCYA. :Teraz na was kolej, :Mości Lorenco: ma tam mój dependent :I dla was pewien gościniec w kieszeni. NERYSSA :I da go bez żądania honoraryum. :Oto doręczam wam i waszej żonie :Akt darowizny, którym wara bogaty :Ojciec Jessyki przeznacza legalnie :Po swojej śmierci wszystko, co posiada. LORENCO :Boskie niewiasty! :Wy głodnym po drodze :Sypiecie mannę. PORCYA :Już dzień prawie, przecież :Jeszcze wam nie dość jasno się przedstawia :Bieg tych wypadków. Wnijdźmy więc do domu; :Tam z nas ściągniecie śledztwo i na wszystko :Protokularną znajdziecie odpowiedź GRACYANO :Zgoda. Najpierwszą kwestyą, jaką zadam :Mojej Nerysie, będzie ta, czy woli :Do przyszłej nocy wstrzymać się ze wczasem, :Czy pójść spać zaraz, chociaż dzień za pasem? :Co do mnie, niechby do jutra wieczora :Trwał mrok, gdy będę z piszczykiem doktora; :Bądź jednak pewna, że nie zgrzeszę śpiączką, :Czuwając, luba, nad twoją obrączką. Wychodzą. Category:Kupiec wenecki